Acid Romance
by Jimbiny Lupin-Wood
Summary: Malik and Bakura are the perfect couple. Everything is going good for them. When they find Ryou and Marik at the new club 'Underground X', everything get screwed up. Lovers get confused and emotions run high. Will anything ever go back to normal?


_Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. You understand, yes? _

**startchapterstartchapterstartchapter**

Malik looked around newest club 'Underground X' that Mai Valentine, his sister's friend owned. The light flashed, and the sound bounced around the room. He was there with Bakura, his boyrfriend, who had wanted to check the club out. It had a bar, a dance floor, make-out couches, and last but not least, a stage.  
  
"I wonder if there are going to be any bands tonight." He wondered to Bakura.  
  
"I think there is, but I'm not totally sure." He grinned, "I want to get a drink. Come with?"  
  
"Sure-" He cut off and stared at the stage. There was none other than Mai up there.  
  
She tapped the mic and blew into it. "Okay, I know this isn't something I do normally, but this band is just too cool not to." She grinned. "Please welcome, Your Distorted Memory!"(1)  
  
Loud cheers rose from the crowd as the curtains slowly opened and Mai walked off the stage.  
  
The stage was completely dark until the drums started up. A single light illuminated the lead singer, a pale teen with white hair who was looking at the ground, mic and hand held limply by his side. His other arm was crisscrossed with scars and was holding his elbow. He barely looked up with chocolate brown eyes and scanned the crowd. He lifted the mic up to his mouth and whispered, "First Song is 'Don't Move'." (2)  
  
He looked up and the stage lit up and the band members also looked up.  
  
Malik gasped shocked as he finally realized who was in the band. Ryou, Bakura's hikari was lead singer, his own yami was bass guitar. Duke Devlin was drums and Jou was lead guitar.  
  
Malik nudged Bakura in the ribs. "Isn't that Ryou?" He asked.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?" He hushed as Ryou started to sing.  
  
The silver haired teen, clad in lots of leather and lots of black make-up, looked down again.   
  
"I'm your angel, I'm your demon in disguise, I wanna hold you..." He looked up again and his eyes hard hardened and had a sadistic look in them. "But you just run and hide.  
  
"Don't you love me? Cause you know that I love you. Don't you love me?" His voice turned into a half growl, half yell. "Don't you?!"  
  
Marik and Jou began to furiously play their instraments, and Duke began pounding at his drums.   
  
"Here's my halo- I'll give it to you! Slip it around your neck- And as I strangle you-" He screamed into the mic. "Don't move!"  
  
Jou had a solo and played for close to a minute, and Ryou slightly swayed to the music. He started to sing again. "Kiss the pain, I'm here for you, and please don't scream. Don't you love me too?"  
  
He started up at the chorus again, and Marik and Jou were jumping around the stage. Cymbals crashed. "Here's my halo- I'll give it to you! Slip it around your neck- And as I strangle you..."  
  
His voice quieted down to barely a whisper. "Slip it on."  
  
Marik yelled into his own mic, "Don't you scream!"  
  
"Grip it tight." Ryou growled.  
  
"I'll make you bleed!"   
  
"Slip it on." Ryou's voice got louder.  
  
"Don't you scream!"  
  
"Grip it tight!" He growled louder into the mic.  
  
"I'll make you bleed!"  
  
Ryou slipped down onto his knees and pulled the mic stand down with him. He whispered the chorus. "Here's my halo. I'll give it to you. Slip it around your neck. And as I stangle you..."  
  
Jou sung into his mic. "Don't move!"  
  
"Slip it on...Grip it tight..." Marik whispered.  
  
Ryou howled into the mic the last part of the chorus. "HERE'S MY HALO- I'll give it to you. SLIP IT AROUND YOUR NECK- And as I strangle you...!"  
  
He rolled onto his back and turned his head to the crowd. "Don't move."  
  
The crowd errupted into cheers and screaming and Ryou stood up.  
  
He tapped the mic to get them to be quiet. "Hey, this next song is a cover of My Chemical Romance's song 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)'. Enjoy!"  
  
The music began to play. "Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go 'it's better off this way.' For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took. Remember when you broke your foot, from jumping out the second floor?"  
  
He began to sing the chorus. "I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out."  
  
He jumped around the stage with Marik and Jou and started to sing again. "Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, you said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed!"  
  
His voice dropped to a whisper. "Now I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm okay now, I'm okay now"  
  
He yelled again into the mic. "What do you really want from me? Because I'm telling you the truth! I mean this, I'm okay!"  
  
Marik said in a normal voice. "Trust me."  
  
"I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay. I'm not o-fucking-kay. I'm not okay..."  
  
The song ended and Ryou grinned at the audience. "That's all we're doing today!" The crowd protested. "No, we'll be back next week, since this is the best damn club in all of Domino!"  
  
The crowd cheered again, and the band left. Mai came back on stage and picked up the fallen microphone. "Well, that was a great show, wasn't it? But, really, aren't all their shows great?" She laughed. "They'll be back next Tuesday so look forward to coming!"

**nextscenenextscenenextscene**

Ryou growled at his blond haired boyfriend. "Marik. I wanna get a drink. Come with me."  
  
"But I want to dance!"  
  
"Please?" He said, trying the I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent look.  
  
Marik sighed. "Fine. But it better be worth my time."  
  
"Oh, of course it will." The albino purred. "Isn't it always?"  
  
"Well, since you put it that way," Marik said pulling Ryou to the bar.  
  
Ryou giggled and sat on a stool. "A shot of vodka." Marik signaled he wanted one as well.  
  
Anzu, the bartender, smiled at them. "Great show, tonight, you guys." She poured two shots and watched as they threw them back. "Although you might wanna watch out, Bakura and Malik are both here." She pushed back a lock of brown spikey hair, her blues eyes telling them she knew what was next.  
  
Ryou swore and Anzu poured him another shot. "Tonight of all nights. I've been trying to avoid them."   
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think they knew Your Distorted Memory was playing though."  
  
"I don't think they even knew we were in Your Distorted Memory." Marik said, and threw back the last few shots and pulled Ryou off his stool. "Bye Anzu." Ryou managed to leave a few bucks on the bar.  
  
She waved and laughed at their antics. She slipped the money into her leather corset top and murmured under her breath, "Stupid boys."

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

(1) Your Distorted Memory is the name of a band I made up. Completely my imagination. But you can't steal it. It's mine.  
  
(2) 'Don't Move' is a song that I wrote. You can find it on under this same name. Review it there.  
  
I made Anzu cool. She is, I suppouse, "goth/punk" if you need a visual. I prefer to call it unique. '  
  
Next chapter up soon. I admit I was going to make this a one-shot, but it took a life of it's own. Sorry it's so short! I couldn't decide how to put alot of stuff, so you'll just have to wait. Sowwy.  
  
Review if you will, please. I like getting responses! 


End file.
